Lost Puppies
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Au lycée Pluton la guerre des gangs font rages mais les deux groupes les plus redoutables sont les Yami  Ténèbres  et les Koinu  Chiots , mais cette guerre à telle vraiment un sens ?


Dans un lycée du nom de Pluton, deux clans sont en guerre pour la domination du lycée. Le premier clan était le clan des Yami composé du leader Sebastian et de ses amis Claude l'introvertie, Greil l'excentrique et de son petit ami Will le sérieux, les jumeaux Ash et Angela et le sinistre Undertaker. Dans le deuxième clan les Koinu se trouvait le dirigeant Ciel, sa cousine Lizzy, le fourbe Alois, le sentimental Soma, Lau le je-m'en-foutiste et sa maîtresse Ran Mao surnommée l'algue, et l'amoureux transit de Lizzy, Chamber alias le vicomte de Druitt.

-CIEL ! Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Non.

-S'il te plaît, on est fiancés j'en ai le droit !

-…

-Génial ! Tu es mon parfait fiancé !

-QUOI VOUS ETES FIANCES !

-Tu ne le savais pas, Chamber ?

-OUIN ! MA LIZZY EST FIANCEE !

Et une nouvelle dispute éclata dans le clan des Koinu.

Pendant ce temps, dans le clan des Yami, fumant une clope dehors, un ballon tomba devant eux et le prirent. Puis des petits vint les voir pour réclamer le ballon qu'ils avaient envoyé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent les mioches ?

-On veut notre ballon monsieur.

-Ha bon ? Bin vous l'aurez pas ! Il est à nous maintenant, vous n'avez pas qu'à nous l'avoir donné !

-Mais on vous l'a pas donné ! Il a roulé pendant qu'on jouait !

-Greil, ne martyrise pas ces pauvres gamins.

-Vous êtes gentil monsieur, pas comme l'autre répugnant !

-QUOI ! Qui t'as osé traité de répugnant là ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, ce que sont de vrais racailles !

-Arrête de les effrayer… Dites les enfants, qu'avez-vous dans vos poches ?

-Bin, des sous de maman et papa pour acheter le pain et le gouter, ainsi que des bonbons qu'on m'a donné !

-Mais c'est très intéressant ça… Dites, vous pouvez me les montrer ?

-Les bonbons ?

-Heu non, je parlais de l'argent.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Sebastian ! T'as trop de l'idée, toi ! Pas con de les raquetter en jouant au gentil monsieur attentionné !

- Greil… Baka !

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ? Dis-moi Willy, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que Sébastian se vexe ?

-Tu viens juste de dire ce que Sébastian était en train de faire et les mômes vont maintenant se poser des questions.

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai monsieur ?

-Mais non… ^^'

-Attends, pourquoi un si gentil monsieur trainerait avec un nul comme l'autre ?

-T'as raison, on doit fuir !

Les petits coururent alors pour fuir leurs agresseurs.

-Franchement, tu n'es qu'un boulet Greil.

-Quoi ! Toi aussi tu te mets à me traiter de nul ! Méchant Claude ! Je vais pleurer, déjà que je me fais agresser par des petits, que Sébastian me traite d'idiot… S'en ai trop pour moi ? OUIN OUIN OUIN !

-Ferme-là… Il n'y a plus qu'à les poursuivre.

Puis la bande poursuivit les petits qui étaient déjà assez loin, mais ils se retrouvaient déjà devant les petits, ils allaient faire passage à tabac, lorsque qu'un policier s'interposa.

-T'es qui toi !

-Je suis Aberlain de Scotland yard !

-Mais on s'en fout de toi !

-Bon, il n'y a qu'à le mettre hors d'état de nuir !

-Bon on y va au lieu de discuter ?

-Angela on t'as pas sonné !

-Parle pas comme ça à ma sœur !

-Ash, te mêle pas de ça…

-C'est toi qui dit ça, Undertaker ! C'est toi qui sers à que dalle !

-Bon, CA SUFFIT LES DISPUTES DE GAMINS !

-Oui… Oui, chef…

Ils passèrent vite fait bien fait le policier à tabac et continuèrent leur besogne avec les gamins. Jusqu'à ce que Greil se prenne une chaussure dans la tête.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE M'ENVOYE UNE CHAUSSURE DANS LA TETE ! STUPIDE DE NUL DE UNDERTAKER !

-C'est pas moi…

Des rires étaient parvenus aux oreilles du groupe, ils se retournèrent et virent leurs grands rivaux du clan Koinu.

-Je savais que vous étiez bête mais pas à ce point là !

-Ne les provoque pas Alois, ils seraient capable de te taper dessus, il n'y a que du muscle, et pas de cerveau.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas les provoquer, après ce que tu viens de leur dire, Ciel ?

-Pourquoi, c'était une provocation ?

-Rendors-toi l'algue !

-Hé ne parle pas à ma Ran Mao comme ça !

-Fais gaffe Soma, il va envoyer Ran Mao te taper !

-Chamber, arrête.

-Mais ! C'était marrant, ce pauvre Lau est tellement bête !

-Dites les garçons je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans le même clan.

-Et que vous vous retrouvez dans notre territoire, là.

-Ha bon ? On est dans le même clan ? Dans leur territoire ?...

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! On était venu pourquoi en fait ?

-Lau…

-Ha ! Je me rappelle ! Mes pieds ont marché dessus !

-T'avais pas plus con comme excuse, le nem ?

-C'est pas ça ?

Grand moment de solitude pour les deux clans…

-Dis Lau…

-Oui ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te mette dans leur clan à eux, tu corresponds mieux aux niveaux intellectuel !

-Comment ça ?

-T'es comme eux ! Disons que niveau intelligence on a fait mieux…

Puis les flics arrivèrent on ne sait comment, et la bande de voyou déguerpissait aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, laissant l'autre clan en plan. Les policier arrivèrent et trouvèrent le clan Koinu et les interrogèrent sur les évènements précèdents. Dans leur planque, les Yami surtout un certain de cette bande cria haut et fort sa colère :

-MAIS POURQUOI CETTE BANDE DE RICHES A LA CON NE C'EST PAS FAIT ARRETER !

-c'est une question bête, et la réponse est dans ta question.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont cons ?

-Non, c'est parce qu'ils sont pétés de tune.

Le lendemain, pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel et le plus grand bonheur de Sébastian, ils se retrouvèrent assis, l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tache de ne pas me gêné durant les cours.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que, contrairement à toi, je tiens à poursuivre les cours pour gérer correctement l'entreprise Phantomhive.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves et le professeur étaient déjà sorti, il ne restait que Sébastian et Ciel qui remplissait son sac.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ? Va rejoindre tes amis. Tu ne me sers à rien ici sale Yakuza !

Sébastian poussa Ciel contre le mur pour le faire taire, et l'embrassa.

-Il y a que ça pour te faire taire, je crois.

-…

-Bin quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Ciel se jette au cou de Sébastian, et rejoignit ses lèvres à celle de son rival sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit il sépara ses lèvres de celle de Sébastian et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça…

-T'as pas à t'excuser, je te rappelle que c'est moi qu'est commencé.

-Il vaut mieux oublier on ne peut rien vivre ensemble.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais nos clans, c'est les pires ennemis qu'il puisse exister, et…

-Chut… *Rapproche son visage de Ciel et lui chuchote* il y a qu'à les rassemblés nos deux clans en un, c'est pas compliqué.

-…

Sébastian en partant

-Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé. Bye !

-Attend !

Rentre à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Oui ?

-A une condition.

-laquelle ?

-On le fait chez moi, pas chez toi, j'ai besoin de mes affaires, et puis au moins on a un lit de luxe.

Sébastian esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

**Cela fessait déjà deux semaines que Sébastian et Ciel sortaient ensemble, et se soir là Ciel pensait à son beau ténébreux et se disait combien il avait de la chance d'être avec un garçon comme Sébastian, puis il fut sortis de ses pensés par une personne qui tapait à la porte de sa chambre.**

-Oui, j'arrive.

-Salut, beau gosse.^^

Une fois la porte ouverte, une tentation se tenait devant le visiteur.

Un jeune homme torse nu, avec une peau tannée à souhait, en pantalon jean, noir délavé, taille basse, avec une serviette sur la tête, dont des bouts de cheveux bruns en pétard dépassaient.

Ce jeune homme en question fixait, avec ses grands yeux bleus, d'un air étonné son visiteur avant de s'empourprer en prenant conscience de sa tenue.

-Sébastian ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment est tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-La gouvernante m'as laissé entré, au fait je ne savais pas que tu étais un Seigneur.

Tout en parlant, il se mit en position de façon à bloquer Ciel contre le mur, en insérant une de ses jambes entre celles du petit brun, tandis que son autre main s'appuyait au mur près de la tête de ce dernier.

Sebastian lui déposait un baiser sur la joue, puis un autre dans le cou, pour arriver tout doucement vers sa bouche, puis il s'écartait doucement pour voir la réaction de son brun.

L'autre ne réagissait pas, alors, il reposait sa bouche sur la sienne, d'abord doucement, puis de manière plus appuyée et commençait à balader délicatement sa main qui retenait le menton, glissant sur son cou, la caressant fébrilement, passant par son torse, et finissant sur son flanc.

Alors que leurs lèvres se ressoudaient, le brun se mettait à s'agripper au cou du ténébreux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sebastian passait le bout de sa langue pour demander un accès complet à la cavité de son brun accès qui fût immédiatement donné.

Tout en explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de Ciel, Sebastian ne cessait ses caresses, qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus entreprenantes, au point de déjà avoir les deux mains qui malaxaient doucement les fesses de son futur amant, futur amant qui gémissait de tout ces nouvelles sensation qu'il éprouvait.

Finalement, les deux jumelles se rencontraient, s'entremêlaient, se caressaient sur toute leur surface langoureusement.

Tout à coup, Sebastian donnait un coup de rein bien plus prononcé.

« - Nngaaahhh

- Grrmmm »

Alors que le ténébreux enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son brun tout en grognant, ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, et un léger filet de bave couler sur son menton et émettait un cri un peu plus aigu pour un homme.

Ciel n'en pouvait plus, son érection lui faisait mal et c'est tout tremblotant qu'il essayait maladroitement d'enlever les habits de Sebastian.

Le ténébreux cessait tout geste, ce qui frustrait incroyablement le brun. Le plus petit essayait de se mouvoir pour inciter l'autre à continuer. Pourtant son futur amant bloquait tous ses gestes.

« - L'as-tu déjà fais Ciel ?

- Qu – quuoii ?N – Naaan … je – je n'ai jaaamais … continu s'il te plaît … Se – Sebastiaan

- Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite et que tu t'en souviennes jusqu'à ta mort »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sebastian pris la main de Ciel et l'emmena tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à son lit.

Une fois arrivée, le ténébreux allongeait son blond tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

Il contemplait de ses yeux rouge sang cet appel à la luxure : les jambes légèrement écartés, le torse montant et descendant à chaque respiration, le visage rouge de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle chaud, les yeux bleus brillants comme des étoiles …

Le ténébreux se mit à ôter sensuellement son haut, et déboutonner juste son jean sans pour autant l'enlever pour être dans le même état que son futur amant, qui, le voyant faire, rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et commençait à avoir le souffle haletant.

Sebastian se rallongeait sur Ciel, tout en le couvrant de caresse et de baiser, léchant, suçotant ou mordant chaque centimètre de peau qui lui passait dessous.

Sa langue commençait à être aventureuse, et se mettait à lécher pour goûter à cette peau, traçant un sillon sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à happer un téton durci par tant d'attention, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre bout de chaire.

« - Mmmaaahhh

- Mmm … Tu es si magnifique Ciel »

Le ténébreux descendait doucement au nombril, et mimait l'acte en faisant entrer et sortir sa langue.

Le petit brun se tortillait dans tous les sens face à cette douce torture que lui affligeait son ténébreux.

Une fois arrivée à la limite du pantalon …

« - Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- … »

Pour tout réponse, Ciel posait ses mains sur la tête de Sebastian, pressant un peu pour lui montrer son accord.

« - Dans ce cas, fais moi confiance Ciel »

Le ténébreux ôtait, en même temps, très lentement et d'une manière si sensuelle le jean et le caleçon de son futur amant, délivrant un membre érigé suintant déjà d'un peu de pré sperme.

Sebastian observait cette hampe dressée fièrement grâce à ses petits soins, et commençait à donner une léchouille au gland rougi.

« - Haaaahhhh »

Face au gémissement de son blond, Sebastian pris immédiatement son sexe durci en bouche et le suça avec dévotion.

Il sentait que Ciel n'allait plus tenir longtemps, pourtant il voulait jouir en même temps que lui. Alors il présenta trois doigts aux lèvres du plus petit, qui se mit sucer et à humidifier ardemment, imitant l'action qui se passait plus bas.

Décrétant que les doigts étaient à point, Sebastian les retirait sous un grognement de frustration de Ciel dû à une sorte de manque, mais très vite comblé par un baiser qui mélangeait tout les sentiments qu'éprouvait le ténébreux.

Au même moment, Sebastian présentait un doigt à l'intimité inviolé de Ciel. Il tâtonnait puis appuyait légèrement et fini par faire entrer le doigt en entier sans que son amant ne s'en rende compte.

C'était si doux, si chaud, et si étroit et rien qu'en imaginant l'effet que cela ferait quand ce serait son membre, il sentait son érection monter d'un cran et son pantalon rétrécir plus.

En prenant conscience de ce petit détail, il se mit à ôter le reste de ses vêtements sans pour autant se dégager de Ciel.

Le brun tremblait légèrement, et en voyant cela, son amant pressait un peu à la base de son membre pour l'empêcher de jouir et introduisait le second doigt, non sans un léger geignement de douleur de Ciel.

Mais comme il faisait de léger vas et viens, les plaintes de son amant se transformait en gémissement de plaisir, jusqu'à …

« - Mmmaaaaaahhh … oui ! oui ! là ! l-lààààà »

Ca y est. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ce point très sensible chez un homme il avait enfin trouvé la prostate de Ciel.

Il en profita pour insérer le dernier doigt tout en faisant des petits cisaillements pour le préparer à recevoir quelque chose de plus gros.

Une fois que Sebastian jugeait que Ciel était prêt il positionnait son membre face à l'intimité de son amant et commençait à le pénétrer légèrement. Les deux amants étaient en sueur alors que l'un serrait les dents pour ne pas avoir à pénétrer violemment et donner des coups de butoirs à son brun, au risque de le blesser, l'autre gémissait fortement face au plaisir mélangé à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« - Aaahh … nnaahhh

- Tu – tu es si – si serré … si chaud cciill au tour de mmm – moi »

Sebastian usait de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas pilonner son Ciel.

C'était tellement bon, si … il ne trouvait même plus les mots.

Après les quelques secondes qui s'écoulaient comme une éternité pour le ténébreux, son amant donnait enfin le signal qu'il pouvait bouger en remuant légèrement les hanches.

Sebastian adoptait un rythme langoureux mais imprévisible dans le but de donner à la fois du plaisir et retrouver la prostate de son amant sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

« - Aaaahhhh ! oui ! oui ! là làààà Sebas Seeebb….

- Ccss »

Il l'avait retrouvait ! Enfin ! Il allait enfin amener son amant au septième ciel.

La cadence augmentait au point de devenir bestial. Gémissement, geignement, hurlement, cris de plaisir, et surtout des « plus fort », des « plus vite », des « Sebastian », des « Ciel » remplissaient la grande chambre.

Le ténébreux sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, sa fin était proche tout comme celle de son brun qui se mettait à trembler sous lui.

« - See – Seee – Sebastiaaan!

- Ccciiel ! »

Des cris presque inhumains s'élevaient dans la chambre. Des cris de jouissance intense, suivis d'un silence apaisant.

Sebastian, complètement vidé, se laissait tombé sur Ciel, pris encore de spasme, mais à la fois vidé et rempli.

Le ténébreux se retirait de Ciel tout en se mettant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser ce qui provoquait des frissons au petit brun.

Mais Sebastian se mettait à le caresser tendrement afin de l'apaiser ce qui réussissait car sous les caresses et le regard amoureux de son amant, Ciel tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée avec un large sourire de bonheur, qui réchauffait le cœur du ténébreux.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux clans qu'étaient d'éternels ennemis ne furent plus qu'un. Malgré la déception qu'avait eu la petite Elisabeth, elle finit pas s'y faire et même à trouver un nouveau homme : Alois. Greil, lui aussi fut déçu mais trouva Will tout autant apetissant. La paix fut revenue dans la ville malgré quelques pulsions de Sebastian qui ce calma chaque soir après avoir passé du bon temps avec SON Ciel.


End file.
